harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius (ToT)
Julius (Juli in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Julius arrives on the island after you've completed your first rainbow Recipe. He's egotistical, opinionated, and considers himself a fashion expert. Despite his "pretty boy" appearance, and sometimes being mistaken for a girl, Julius specializes in metal work and can be seen at the blacksmith's on a regular basis. Schedule Works at the Blacksmiths every day of the week except Mondays. Loves and Likes Loves: "Oh my, how nice! I love this! This is perfect! Thanks!" Chestnut pie Mont Blanc Cake Perfume (Shining) Pumpkin Cake Pumpkin Croquette Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin Pudding Pumpkin Stew Pumpkin Baumkuchen Likes: "This is great! I love it. You're so considerate!" Purple Herb Lavender Neutral: "Thank you. What a nice thought." More coming soon. Rival and Child The rival for Julius is Candace. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Candace. Having Candace at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having her at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you trigger the final rival event, Julius and Candace will end up married and will also end up with a daughter named Angie. You will be unable to marry Julius afterward. The bundle of joy you get from marrying Julius will have a friendly and laid back personality, regardless of whether it's a son or daughter. The boy you have with Julius will have drowsy looking eyes and hair that looks a little unkempt, whereas the girl you have with Julius will also have drowsy eyes, and her hair will be shoulder-length and curled at the ends. Family(aunt) Swin (aunt) Heart Events 2-heart event: Julius will come over to your house and give you a Pink Cat Flower. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Julius at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Julius will come over to your house and give you an Amethyst. 6-heart event: Talk to Julius at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 hearts :: Mornin'! Rainbows are so beautiful! I should make myself a rainbow-colored outfit! / How's work going? Just don't work too hard, 'kay? 1 heart :: My my, you sure are a hard worker. 2 hearts :: I grew up on Waffle Island, but I left to study fashion After all my traveling, though, I guess there's no place like home. 3 hearts :: I never thought this island would change while I was gone. I guess I was wrong, though. 4 hearts :: I love pretty little things like buttons, gems, and flowers. I used to get bullied, though, because guys aren't supposed to like that stuff. 5 hearts :: I haven't heard from my parents in a while. They travel all over doing art, and they don't remember to contact me very often. 6 hearts :: Everyone becomes prettier when they're in love! Confession :: I've never really felt this way, so it's hard to say it. I, well, um... I love you! // Really?! I knew it! This is fabulous! I'm so glad I got up the nerve to say something! All righty then... See you soon! *<3* 7 hearts :: I've gone head over heels for someone! My heart just won't stop racing! <3 8 hearts :: When you're in love, everything seems more cheerful! It's wonderful! 9 hearts :: I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand you the best! <3 10 hearts :: I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, «character». That person is you! Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Julius' alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is actually extremely altered from his Spring and Summer outfit. His earrings are now heart-shaped, and the top and bottom of his coat is fringed with a black fur, the coat itself resembles a trench-coat and has pink/purple-esque, vertical stripes. Around his neck he now wears a yellow scarf, his waist has a green belt that looks like it's made of rope, his pants are now red bell bottoms and his shoes are white and yellow boots. Category:ToT NPCs